1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission apparatus, an image processing apparatus, and a program of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image processing apparatuses are capable of transmitting image data, which is obtained by reading a document with a scanner, for example, as attached to an electronic mail (referred to simply as “e-mail” or “mail”, hereinafter), and transmitting image data to an external device in accordance with various protocols such as File Transfer Protocol (FTP) and Server Message Block (SMB).
As an example of a method of transmitting data to a plurality of destinations in a single transmission procedure, a method of using a mailing list is realized. However, in the mailing list in which a plurality of addresses (e-mail addresses) is registered, it is difficult to delete only one or more specific addresses from the addresses. Hence, JP No. 2002-222150 A discloses that some specific addresses of the mailing list are excluded using a distribution exclusion member specifier.
The function of transmitting data to a plurality of destinations in a single transmission procedure with the use of a mailing list or the like is very convenient, but an unfavorable situation might happen from the viewpoint of security management. That is, a user using e-mail addresses of a mailing list often does not recognize to which destinations the data is actually transmitted at the time of the transmission. On the other hand, in the case where an improper act is made such as cracking a server which manages the mailing list and rewriting some of the simultaneous transmission destinations, particularly in a situation where a number of simultaneous transmission destinations exists, there arises a problem of an information leakage without being recognized by an administrator. However, in the technique disclosed in JP No. 2002-222150 A, a specific name of an individual is excluded on the basis of recognition of the list of the destinations registered in the mailing list. It is practically almost impossible to recognize the destinations registered in the mailing list.